Katara, water bender of the Yasei jungle
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Raised in the jungle by the tribe of apes, comes the legend of Katara, the water bender, who rules over the lush jungle island of Yasei
1. Chapter 1

Far across the open seas lies jungle island they call Yasei. It is a large Island with a great distance from the world of man outside. The name meaning feral, a land covered with jungle and roaming with wild animals, like the great apes, the giant grey gods the elephants and the mighty yellow lion. Yet among these great beasts of the wild, there lives one human with the power of bending water.

There came a new moring to the lush jungle island, the sun's light begining to appear from the east, he darkness of night began to fade away. The jungle began to awaken. The chirping of the birds, as they took flight to the skies above. Monkeys and chimps began climing through the tree, grunting as they swing over from branch to branch.

Down by the jungle waterfall, by the path of the continuous rushing stream of water, was a cave. Deep within the stone shelter, the only know human to have lived on the island still is deep in her slumber. Over a stone plate form, the young inuit women, Katara was laying atop of bed made from lush green jungle plants and the pelts of other animals. She was at the age of eighteen, she had long, dark brown hair that reached far down her back, her skin was a dark tan.

Katara had once come from the far southern water tribe. Her parents were stranded on the island, after the attack by the fire nation. It was during that time, her parents had been killed by predators and Katara was abandoned in the lush wilderness. It was then after, she had been found by a tribe of apes, who had brought her up s one of their own. They had given love and loyalty to Katara as their leader, proclaiming her as the queen of the apes.

Katara laid still upon smooth green leaves and large Palm, furs of leopards, Panthers and gazzelle, completely nude and bare. Her dark brown hair was drapped behind her head and over her shoulder. Her arms covering overtop her soft, supple breasts. As the sun began to beam inside her cave, the jungle queen then finally comes through from her slumber. Upon the light entering her lair, she rose off of her bed and began walking to the entrance of the cave.

Katara came outside to the bright coming mourning. The young queen gazed up over the tall hill at the side of her layer. She could see the sun rising high into sight, moving in a slow paste. The suns light bared down upon her naked body. Her skin was a light brownish. Her body was lean and a bit muscular, having the strength of gorrillas. katara stretched her arms out wide, pulling her chest back releiving from the stiffness. She then began walking toward the rushing river, stepping foot into the water.

Katara came into the river, walking till the water was close to the top of her legs. Katara them bended water from the rushing stream and splashed it upon her body. Katara had discovered her ability to bend water long ago. Using the scrolls that still remained from her parents belongings. Sh tough herself the way to fight and the ablility to heal. With her waterbending, Katara defends her jungle home, as well as fight the many predators that dared atack her.

The young teen began to rub her hand across her body. She reached up and moved her fingers through her long brown hair. While bathing in the river, by the shore line of the jungle, a fly leamer zipped from the trees and landed at the shore line of the river. The leamer gazed out toward the jungle queen and called out to her. Katara, washing her hands through her long brown hair turned and looked to the white leamer.

"Momo." she said.

The leamer continued to talk out the her.

"Come on, Momo." she said.

"Come and join me. The waters great!"

She splashed water toward the leamer. Momo jumped back as the water came down upon the shore. The leamer shook off the water that had been dropped on him. Katara chuckled as she turned and dived into the rusing water swiming through the russhing curents. She came back up to the surface of the water and wipped away the water on her face. Katarathen began swiming toward the shallow end of the river, coming back upon her bare feet. She began walking toward back to dry land. Momo approached her as she stepped back upon shore. Katara took her hair and squized it, draining the water out.

"Just a second Momo." said Katara

The young women walked back toward the entrance of her cave. She came to the very back of her den, where she had kept some of her belongings. He water poach, and also her two pieces of leopard skin drapped over a rock. Katara took one of the cloths of spotted leopard fur and tide it around her waist. Afterwords she took the other leopard pieces tired it over her large breasts. Once she was clad, Katara took her water pouch and strapped it to her side.

Prepared for anouther day in the jungle, Katara walked out from her den and back to the river. She bended the some water from the rushing stream and set it into her pouch at her side. Momo appeardand flew up onto her sholuder. Katara lookd back and petted the leamer on the head.

"Alright, I'm ready." she said.

"Lets go"

Katara then ran toward the trees, bending water along the way. She rose upwards and then landed upon the high branches above. Katara leaped highand grabbed hold of a nearby vine. She hung as she swung through the jungle, grabbing one vine to another, swinging from the countless branches of the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

High above in the trees, swinging from the brown vines is an young tanned skin women named Katara, the ape women, swings up, where she reached out and grabbed another vine. She then takes another swing through the trees, her dark brown hair dancing in the wind.

Katara swung upwards and landed on a branch of a tree. Just then, she heard the hollering of one of her ape's from below.

"Katara Yo!" the ape called from below.

Katara looked down to where the ape stood.

"What's wrong, Kasha?" Katara said back to the ape.

Kasha continued to grunt back to her, in her native voice. Katara, raised by the apes since she was an infant, understood the words the ape was saying to her. The tribe was looking for her at the jungle's edge. The ape women climbed down the vine she was holding. Once she was near the ground, she let go of the vine and landed on the ground. She then came up to the Kasha.

"Where are they now?" asked Katara.

Kasha spoke, saying that they were down by the river.

"Take me to where they are," said Katara.

The ape then turned and moved through the jungle, Katara followed after her. After a short time, they arrived at an open space near the river. Katara's tribe were all at the river, salvaging for insects or fruit. Along with them was Appa, the elephant, bathing in the cool waters of the rushing river. Kasha and Katara came into the clearing from the jungle forest. Where a young ape who was sitting on his mother's lap came up to the jungle women.

Katara kneeled down and picked up the young ape.

"Hey Sverre." She said holding the baby gorilla.

The young one grunted to her as Katara smiled at him.

"It's nice to see you too." She said to the young gorilla.

Katara came up to the rushing stream. She sat down in the cool water of the river, still holding Sverre. The young ape looked down to the water below. he saw small fish swimming below. He reached down to them, hoping that he could get one. Suddenly, there came a splash of water that hit them. Katara looked to Appa would sprayed them with water again.

The ape women flinched as she was hit by the water. She chuckled as she looked back to her elephant friend.

"Appa!" she said to him.

Appa raised his trunk into the air for a bit and then brought it back down. He then laid back down into the nice, cool water. Suddenly there came a load grunt from behind. Katara looked back and saw a male gorilla hollering at her.

"Unhand the child of Titano!" he demanded.

He banged his fists on the ground in anger. Katara stood up from the river. He set the young child down on the ground, looking toward the furious Titano. Sverre ran up to his mother, who came toward the Titano. The angered gorilla roared at Katara. But the ape women stood her ground, she faced off with other gorilla's before. She could hold her own against them. the other apes were all grunting, hollering and jumping up and down.

"Beware!" she said in the language of the apes.

But Titano did not back down.

"Titano no! Katara is friend." said Marda to him, trying to quell her mate.

As Katara and Titano continued on with their dispute. Watching from above the trees was a rogue black leopard who stalks the tribe from behind. The leopard watches as Katara and Titano fought. The silver back charged at Katara. the she-lord of the jungle then reached for the river and bended water. She trough her arms to the side and struck the gorilla with a stream of water.

The ape was knocked off his feet and hit the ground. Titano got back up on his fours, his black fur all wet from the water that hit him. He looked back toward Katara, growling in anger. the young ape women stared back at him with the same look.

"You hairless..." he said.

"Beware Titano." Katara warned, speaking of the language for her adopted family.

Marda was watching, trying her best to quell the fighting between the two. But her mate refused to listan. Suddenly, the black leopard from above pounced down from the tree, giving a load roar that echoed through the area. Katara quickly turned and saw the panther leap and pounce on Marda, pinning her down and biting her through her neck, suffocating the mother ape. Sverre fell out from her mothers arms. She turned and watched in horror as the panther suffocates her mother.

Katara and Titano charged in. The ape women drew water from her pouch to her side and wiped it at the panthers head, making him let go and flinch back. It then was knocked away the panther with his big stong arms. The panther landed on its side and quickly got back up as Titano came forth to attack.

The panther withdrew and ran deep into the jungle. Titano followed it, seeking revenge for his now wounded and perishing mate.

" **Chapter on has been changed"**


End file.
